Blades, Bows, and Claws
by KaleXerxas
Summary: Claire skips school after getting into a fight during lunch and ends up being shot at with a bow and falls into a 'supposed' knee deep water losing consciousness. She wakes up to find herself staring in the face of four VERY short people *cough*Hobbits*cough* and ends up staying with them after they get attacked. ((Future LegolasxOC AragornxOC(Yet to decide))
1. FAHKING ARROW!

**This is my first LotR fanfic doubt I did the abbreviation right but whatevs~ -slaps self for being girly- Anyways this is going to be an OC/Aragorn/Legolas? I don't know who I want to pair her with so suggestions are welcome I suppose... = 3=... But yeah most of you guys/gals won't read this so blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Other then Claire) Or else Legolas and Aragorn would get it on =m=... I mean Whut?**

* * *

I glared at the door silently waiting, just waiting. My head propped up on my fist, my other hand resting on the armrest closest to that arm. Resisting the urge to tap it as what little patience I had was completely gone. But no matter how I felt the oak door stayed closed, not moving, zero sound was heard from the inside. It was my senior year and I had managed to stay out of the principal's office the entire time at this school. Until today. I closed my eyes scratching my eyebrow ignoring the blood that didn't quite get washed off. I let out a sigh before opening my eyes and looking over my bandaged hands in boredom trying to stay awake. It wasn't working that great as my fingers moved up to my face before pulling at the bandage.

'Why do I have to wear these... they're annoying...' I thought to myself as I glanced up at the clock on the wall next to me. I let out an irritated growl before I sat up grabbing my stuff and throwing it over my shoulder. 'What a waste of my time... It's already been a frekin' hour and a half since they dragged me down here.' I shook my head before adjusting my backpack again and walking out of the sub office and into the room next to it.

"Ah, Claire what are yo-"

"Tell him to call me when he isn't busy so I don't waste my damn time waiting for a scolding I already got." I growled before storming out of the attendance office heading towards the lunch room. I wrapped an arm around my friend and fist bumped her boyfriend. Yeah I think it is kind of odd to be friends with your friends boyfriend, but what did it matter I was the ultimate non conformist. "I'm going home early see ya guys later"

"Alright, see you tomorrow Lavada and stop picking at your bandages!" My friend yelled at me I turned around so I was facing them and I was walking backwards.

"I'll phone you guys the verdict," I laughed out making a phone with my hands before spinning around and walking out the side doors of the school. I let out a sigh pulling at my bandages again gently as I walked towards home. I knew I was a sight and a half with the way I looked, gauze wrapped around the bridge of my nose and a wide band aid on my right cheek and on the left side of my jaw. a small strip of a band aid on the corner of my left eyebrow where the skin had split open from the fight. I had even more bandages on my torso and back lets just say if I wanted to, I could walk around without a shirt on and wouldn't have to worry about indecent exposure with how banged up I was. I had a few on my legs not too bad, but not that light. My right thigh had about six inches on it and my left calf only three, and finally on my arms my left was covered from shoulder to fingertips and my right was only my forearm and hand. There was a reason I tried to stay a 'pacifist' through my school year, but no one understood that but then again it really wasn't my problem, to me at least. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around me seeing nothing.

"I thought John and Austin would be walking back by now..." I mumbled to myself fishing my phone out of my pocket and glancing at the time, I popped my neck and crammed my phone back into my pocket and picked up the pace as I rubbed the side of my head. This time, it wasn't from pain but a bad feeling. I walked the narrow branch that went across the small creek that separated the school grounds from the road. Usually you'd have to walk to the very end of the creek and walk across the pipe to get onto the road without risking getting wet or falling in. Not this kid, I practiced enough to hold my weight so it didn't break the branch and kept enough balance not to fall off of it. I glanced back stopping at the middle looking over the grounds before I rubbed my temple again. I saw nothing but I could feel something there, I shook my head dismissing the feeling as I turned around. I took one step and froze where I stood as cold raced up my spine as I saw the figure standing in front of me. No matter what I did my body refused to move and my eyes widened in horror as the figure began raising a bow with an arrow loaded and drawn back. 'Move!' I roared in my head trying to get my body to move only to get no response, 'MOVE!' I roared louder in my thoughts, nothing. I let out a growl as I narrowed my eyes and grit my teeth waiting for the inevitable. 'Move, move, move, move, Move, Move, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! DAMMIT!' My hand swung up the moment the figure released the arrow throwing me off balance causing the arrow to graze my shoulder as the branch snapped and went hurtling down to the knee deep water. The thing screamed for what felt like hours as my body fell in slow motion instantly turning cold as I submerged, I forced my hand down to try and push myself up but never touched the bottom. My chest began to burn from the lack of air as I sank lower and lower unable to move. My eyes began to slowly close as my body went limp, the air slowly escaping my lips in the form of tiny bubbles. 'If only I had never... no... this is what I deserve...' Was the last thought that entered my mind as my eyes closed and everything went black and silent.

* * *

**And that is the beginning of the fun, any guesses to what that 'black thing' was? And the word 'move' has never looked so foreign to me... owo... ANYWAYS, scream, rant, rave, do your thing~ **


	2. I need to get in shape

**Sorry for the VERY late update! But I got some VERY good advice and wanted to do it some type of justice... So this took a lot longer then I would have preferred but I had a mega uber brain fart writing this story. That's why it took so long like I have literally been piecing it together day by day and this took a way different turn then I had expected but I just kinda let it go its own way, whether it be good or bad? Pfft... Hell if I know... Anyways Sorry for the slow chapter I'll explain in a later chapter why Claire can't talk. And no, this will not end up being a Sam/Claire story I just figured he talked a lot so I just let it go. And once again probably not read so... BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAAAH SMEXY ELVES BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAH SMEXY HUMAN BLAH BLAH BLAHBBITY BLAH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Claire and her backpack!**

* * *

"Is she..."

"I... Don't know..."

"What do you suppose all those bandages are from?"

"A-ah! She's coming to... Get back Mr. Frodo!"

I let out an irritated growl as my eyes slowly winced open and my body beginning to register feeling, and feeling meant pain. I let out a weak groan as I forced myself into a sitting position before eventually looking at two very short people standing away from me. I looked them over before reaching my hand up to my throat rubbing it gingerly, as I began to stand up only to fall back, hard. I blinked a couple of times trying to regain my senses as I felt myself sway back and forth slightly obviously disoriented, and probably looking very drunk.

"H-hello...?" One of them murmured, my eyes shot back to them still unfocused but enough to make out what they kind of looked like. This one had sandy blonde hair and was bigger than the other. "A-are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to speak and before I could even attempt to get a word out both of my other hand flew to my mouth as I began coughing vigorously. I raised an eyebrow before licking my thumb and seeing blood, so it seems I can't talk. I glanced at them seeing a horrified look on both their faces now that I could focus more and just waved my hand to dismiss it. I pushed myself up again more slowly this time, a small stagger but I was able to stay on my feet.

"W-what's your name...?" The smaller of the two asked, as he shuffled nervously behind his friend.

I tilted my head about to speak but quickly shot that option down and crossed my arms looking up thinking of a way to tell them. I looked down before searching through my pockets and then smacking myself in the forehead after realizing, I still had my bag on. 'God I'm such an idiot...' I moaned in my thoughts before kneeling down and slinging it off and going through it. Finding some paper that was a little dry before looking for a pencil. I quickly scribbled my name on it before holding it out to them. The blonde haired one slowly stepped forward gently taking it from my hand before he read it out loud.

"Claire Lavada?" He mumbled before looking me over warily I watched him in return before something white was moving around my eye. I jerked my head towards it seeing a butterfly fluttering around me, I couldn't help but smile at it as my head followed it, I let out a small laugh as it brushed over my nose and flew away. I turned my attention back to the two people the smile still on my face, the moment I registered they were still there I glanced away pursing my lips to hide the smile.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Claire" the smaller one said as he slowly shuffled from behind his friend. "My name is Frodo Baggins... and this is Samwise Gamgee..."

I looked them over my lips returning to normal as I tilted my head before writing something again and holding it out. He silently took it before reading over it, "Is something wrong?"

He blinked a couple of times before looking at me. He fidgeted a bit trying to come up with an answer I gave him a small smile before waving it off and then asking them if they wouldn't mind if I tagged along until I gained my bearings. With some whispering between the two, they finally agreed to let me. It didn't take too long for something interesting to happen really, Sam and Frodo got bulldozed by their friends and through some event, courtesy of Pippin and Merry, it had us all running through a field from some screaming old dude. And then salutations finally aside, during the whole ordeal I found myself behind a tree staring in horror at the four pressed underneath a small indentation in the earth and a black figure standing over them looking, for something. I saw them begin to panic as the figure, who looked so similar to the one who shot at me, crouch down. I grit my teeth looking around me for something to draw its attention, I grabbed a small rock and threw it as hard as I could away from them and pressed myself against the tree. The thing let out a horrid screech before hoof beats cut through the air and everything went silent. I glanced back towards them before climbing down a large root and running towards them. I looked them over trying to see if they had gotten hurt, thankfully everything was fine.

'What the hell was that?!' I scribbled out thrusting the note in Sam's face.

"I-I don't know, but we need to go now!" He said as he glanced around obviously uneasy, with all due right.

We all nodded before we took off as fast as we could, I was in the back close to Frodo as I glanced around to make sure he wouldn't come up from behind. It totally wasn't from the fact I was out of shape and carrying a twenty five pound backpack, but even without it I doubt I could stay caught up with Sam. My hand flew up to my right temple again as goosebumps spread throughout my body. I glanced back and my eyes went wide with horror as I saw more of those black things not far behind us. I smacked Frodo on the arm and he looked back before screaming for us to run faster. Sam, Merry, and Pippin made it onto a small raft looking thing yelling at us to run faster as they scrambled to untie the ropes holding it to the dock. I shrugged my backpack off and held it in one hand ready to throw it, we were so close and so were those things. The raft began to drift away and with one final push from Frodo he made it onto the raft and I threw my backpack onto the raft giving it a little more momentum as I dived into the water disappearing from sight. I looked up trying to see what happened above but with the water being too murky I could only see a squareish blob drifting away. I pumped my arms swimming to the top and taking a deep breath of air before swimming over to the raft and resting my arms on it. They gave me surprised looks before we all eventually relaxed, I moved to the back of the raft and kicked us to the other side of the shore lazily. There was a small thump that stopped me from kicking anymore as I looked to the side, we were finally across. I waited for them to stagger off the raft dragging my backpack as they went, when they were finally off I dove underwater to try and get my hair somewhat straight and not Grudge looking before I resurfaced and climbed out of the water slipping in mud every now and then before stretching and looking at them.

"You know how to swim?" Pippin asked as he slowly looked me over.

I raised an eyebrow tilting my head before slowly nodding, and they continued to stare. I started to fidget not one to care for attention and instead grabbed my backpack and hefted it on my back ready to go. Still nothing, I tapped my wrist hoping they'd get my notion, nope. I sighed and just began walking in a random direction finally getting a reaction.

"A-ah! Lady Claire where are you going?!" Sam asked running up to me in his little pack of shorties. I shrugged before finally getting some more dry paper and writing my silent question from earlier.

"Don't you have a schedule to keep?"

He gave me a strange look before his eyes lit up, "Frodo! We're going to be late!"

* * *

**So next update may come randomly but hey, it should at least be easier then this one. And you'd be surprised how long it took to find out if Hobbits swam or not. Once again sorry for the lameness of the story. **

**Also, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE ADVICE EARWEN! I took it all to heart and that's what made it a ho :I, so Love you!**

**And all my other cute reviewers including the guest ones~ Thank's for the reviews in general and I was surprised with how fast it grew so yerp Love you all have a nice night! I'll begin working on the next pretty soon, after I read Act II and Act III of Hamlet... Mmmmm... Hamlet =w=...**

**Xerxas out~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was going to make it longer but I couldn't so double Update coming up. I know going with the story and added dialogue isn't fantastic but I swear I'll figure out a way to make this more interesting.**

* * *

I internally growled to myself as I silently glared at the road in front of me the rain stinging my scratches and cuts that hadn't healed as well as the ones on my face. But that wasn't why I was so angry to the point I was seething and wanted to hurt whatever was closest to me. But I wouldn't injure my friends, never ever, ever. So I just resorted to growling to myself as I sloshed through the mud trailing behind my friends. It hadn't stopped raining and it really didn't look like it wanted to either. I stopped and glanced up into the sky, this was obviously nowhere near Nampa, so the only conclusion I could come to was I was either kidnapped and dropped in the middle of nowhere or this just wasn't my home. I let out a long sigh a little irritated but glad I could at least make noises, even if I couldn't talk. I looked back in front of me jogging to catch up with them as they had stopped out a type of outpost. I grinned to myself, 'And they say you don't learn shit from games...'

"Miss Claire! Are you alright?"

I looked up seeing the door open and them standing past the door staring at me, I nodded before I trudged through more mud. I got a strange look from the guy? Or was that a girl... I had no idea, as I walked by dismissing it. I looked around the outpost seeing that it was just a walled off town, sort of. Even in the rpgs I played they didn't have a place like this, or at least I didn't remember any. We finally stopped at a tavern i guessed from the noise and dim lighting. Anywhere was better than the icky cold rain, usually I wouldn't have minded but when you wear sandals in the mud you get pretty irritated pretty fast. I walked in wiping my shoes some on a small mat in the corner oblivious to the exchange going on between the guy, this time I was sure, and Frodo. They called me and I turned around towards the group and followed after them raking my fingers through my hair to try and sweep it to the side or at least out of my eyes. A shiver ran up my spine as I received more odd looks, I kept my head down staring at Pippin's feet as we walked to a table and sat down. I finally got enough nerve to look around, a lot of the men here looked really greasy and as I received a nod from a few and some toothless smiles I felt just a little more at ease. Yeah, weird I know but that's just the kind of kid I am, calm in the most frightening of situations, as my friends used to call it... Used to. I laid my head down on the table scratching my cheek gently as I remembered the reason I got into a fight.

"Miss Claire! Miss Claire!" Merry shook me literally out of my thoughts as I looked around like a startled dog before locking eyes with him. "Frodo is gone! Come on!" I nodded jumping out of my seat as we raced after the other two. I blinked a couple of times as I watched Merry grab a candle holder and Pippin a stool as we raced up the stairs Sam throwing the door open and us ready to fight, I raised my fists glaring daggers at the man. His response was simply an 'are you kidding me face' as he blinked and resheathed his sword I didn't notice since I took a boxing stance like Ryohei from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. As I stood he was in the middle of saying something about a 'stout heart' but cut himself off as he stared at me.

"What is an elf doing here?" He murmured as he began studying me.

I let out a growl pushing Sam and Merry aside as I walked up to the tall man and glared at him, just as he was about to say something I rose my knee up bringing it down as I stomped on his foot as hard as I could before I scribbled another note and thrust it into his face nearly punching him only for him to catch my wrist with ease.

"Run me through with what?" He growled out tightening his grip.

"Frodo are you okay?!" Sam yelled as he ran past us to his friend the other two glaring at the taller man.

"Yes, just fine... What were you saying about the things chasing me?" He murmured looking the man over his eyebrows furrowed and confusion evident in his tone and face.

"They're coming," was all he said before letting me go never taking his eyes off me. I let out a growl before walking over to the window and glaring out of it, arms crossed . Pippin soon behind me glancing up at me.

"What did you say to him?" He asked as he glanced back to the man.

I uncrossed my arms and wrote another note and held it out to him not daring to look at his face as I heard him chuckle.

"Hm? What's so funny?" Merry asked as he glanced over his shoulder and mumbling it out loud. "Call me an elf one more time, and I'll run you through?" He laughed as they both looked at me and burst out laughing. I let out another growl lunging at the two wrapping an arm around each neck and attempting to throw them down only for us to land in a pile.

"What's wrong with her?" The man asked glancing at us, his nose wrinkling in distaste as I stuck my tongue out at him from the floor.

"Ah, she can't talk for some reason so she just writes us notes." Frodo mumbled as he watched the three of us start wrestling.

"Does she simply choose not to or is it she can't?" He asked looking down at him.

Frodo simply shrugged in response before letting loose a yawn. Soon followed by everyone minus the man. His eyes narrowed before he crossed his arms, "Get up,"

I rolled out of the pile and glared up at him waiting for him to start something, which I doubt I could even stop. He seemed to notice that too as he spoke up, "The beds are through that door, go get some sleep."

I looked him over before shaking my head and dismissing a thought as I stood up. I sighed before following after Merry and Pippin, to tired to think straight anymore.

* * *

**And that's part one of my double update, and yeah Aragorn thought she looked like an elf because she has slightly pointed ears but not so much that she is an elf. And yeah in this chapter she is a little cranky but can you blame her? Her friend gets kidnapped and a man thrusts a sword in their face as they try to rescue him and to top it all off she's wet and tired. Calling her an elf will tick her off. (Blame the games she plays) But yeah so far Aragorn doesn't think to kindly of her. So next update coming right up! And if it isn't clear Claire is very much NOT an elf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I deeply apologize for not updating soon, it's my senior year and my procrastination has finally caught up with me... But! I got my Hamlet stuff done so it should be easier... after I catch up on my math... *King of Procrastination* And yes Claire has issues and isn't that comfortable around people believe it or not. But with the Hobbit's she just kinda got attached because she still thinks of them as kids. **

* * *

_**I OWN NOTHING! But Claire :1**_

* * *

I swatted at the rough hand shaking me as I buried my face further into the pillow not wanting my sleep to end. I could hear muffled yelling but chose to ignore it as I growled and nuzzled into the pillow. My world finally turning black again as sleep settled once more.

_My eyes were wide in horror as blood covered my hands and the ground around me, unable to move, unable to blink, the screams echoing through my head repeatedly, scarcely able to breathe. My eyes began to sting and my heart felt like it was being crushed and torn apart, this wasn't me this could not be me! My body trembled, not with fear, but with pleasure a grin spread across my face filled with blood lust The corners of my mouth began twitching as I began to laugh quietly almost silently before it rose and rose so much that it made me want to die. My head fell back as I burst out laughing even louder than before it was filled with true happiness, this couldn't be me._

_" I've done it!" My voice cried out unable to stop myself, " I've finally done it! I have finally severed the bonds that always held me back! Now nothing can stop me!"_

_"S-stop...it..." I choked out. The laughing grew louder. "S-stop... it..." And louder, "Stop..." And louder._

"STOP!" I yelled flailing only to realize I wasn't in my bed let alone in a horizontal position. I flung my arms out trying to grab onto something as I began to fall back, yelling buzzed through my ears as I finally grabbed onto something pulling myself to it and clinging to it for dear life. My eyes winced open seeing a mess of black, my eyebrows furrowed as I leaned over to see what it was, it was the man from last night. Carrying me, like a child. I began to squirm trying to get him to let me go but that didn't happen he just tightened his grip. I reached back to get some paper only to find my backpack wasn't there. I began looking around skipping over the worried looks of my short friends, I leaned up against the man trying to look over his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked glancing back at me. I glanced at him before looking away rebuking myself for thinking he does kind of look good up close. I finally noticed my backpack strapped awkwardly to a horse I let out a small giggle as I slowly shook my head, before I glanced around a smile on my lips as I examined the scenery around us. The sky was cloudy and the air felt damp, more or less it's what one would call a moor. I didn't realize how long I had slept and couldn't really tell with the sun being blocked out but it was light out I could tell that much at least, or else we wouldn't be able to see where we were going. My feet finally touched the ground much to my relief as it finally gave me a chance to race over and unhook it from the horse. The moment I had it slung on my back I set off to explore, only to be jerked off the rock and spun around to face 'Strider' as he was so affectionately called.

" Do you have a sword?" He asked nodding towards my bag.

Blank look, and a shake of the head was his response.

"A bow?"

I opened my mouth and closed it shaking my head again getting an 'Are you kidding me' look before he walked to his horse still dragging me. He finally let me go after handing me a small Broadsword, and mounting his horse.

"Wait here until I get back," he ordered as he turned his horse before pointing at me. "And no running off!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I stared at him before turning and walking away to explore.

* * *

**Yes that horrible... and so sorry! I'll update when I can *CoughCough****_*Remember_*****CoughCough*. Anyways thanks for reading (if you still are). Also Whoohoo random nightmares =_=, but meh. Whether it will be relevant or not I don't know yet...  
And I'm tired and am lazy at spelling... So if you see a problem just yell at me and I will fix it and if you need anything clarified just leave it in the review! So... yeah... Night, love yeah guys, and stay in school?**

P.S. A moor is like a rocky plain (got it from a book she read) It's pretty much what the area looks like before Aragorn goes poof on the Hobbits.


End file.
